Need a Hand?
by Exotos135
Summary: Todoroki meets a guy who seems down on his luck. Second person, Serious!Quirky!Deku and Female!Todoroki.


**So, I was approached by someone to write a story/oneshot with Female Todoroki and Serious Deku, and this is What I got. And yes, I know it seems more like a setup for a full story, I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this little piece regardless.**

**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

My name is Shoto Todoroki. I'm a teenage girl who goes to U.A., a legendary school from where most of the world's heroes come from. At least, that's What the obviously biased anthem says.

I'm currently on my second year, and everything is going well for me so far, especially because I've gotten a bit more... social? I think, since a fated meeting.

You see, back in my first year, I was as cold as half of my Quirk, mostly out of what most could consider a rebellious phase. I can't say it's incorrect to call it that, since I was acting like that as an effort to rebel against my father's expectations of me.

But then, I met a boy who went to the same school, whose name I can't quite remember right now. My memory's never been that good when it comes to names, but what I do remember is what he did for me: he helped me break from my shell, break from my forced limitation.

And right now, I might be able to do the same thing he did a year ago.

I spot a guy sitting on a bench, looking at the ground with his hands clasped. And it only took a quick glance at his eyes to feel a chill go down my spine.

You'd think being able to partially control ice would mitigate the chill somewhat, but nope.

The cold nature of his eyes... It reminded me of.. Well, me, when I was younger. When I was angrier. When I was still under the burden of following my father's legacy.

Maybe he needs some help?

"Hello," I calmly greet as I walk to him.

The guy briefly turns to look at me, but all he does after is wave his hand for a moment before he turns away.

I'm not one to give up, though, so I sit down next to him. "Is something the matter?"

"No." he answers with a meek voice. "I mean, technically yeah, but, uh, well... how do I put this..."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "If there's something bothering you, then feel free to tell me about it. I promise I will try ro help you however I can."

The boy blushes and shakes as he stutters, stammers, and mumbles stuff I'm not quite sure are actual words. Did I do something I shouldn't have?

"S-Sorry," I stutter as I take my hand off his shoulder. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-N-No, d-don't worry, I'm just... not used to having anybody be so physical with me," the boy answers with a little chuckle, which quickly dies down as he asks next, "Will you really listen to what I have to say if I agree to talk?"

I nod without hesitation, and with very little time passing, I hear him explain:

"Certain Quirks activate when their user feels an intense emotion. In my case, whenever I get too excited, or feel a very strong emotion besides embarrassment, my Quirk activates, and it only turns off when I calm down."

"So, logically, if you stay calm as much as possible, your Quirk won't activate?"

"That's the theory I'm going with for now," he smiles a little. "And it seems to be working as of yet."

The boy lifts his hands and reveals his fingers to be bandaged. "Last time I got overly emotional, my Quirk went out of control. I hurt a lot of people I cared about, I nearly destroyed my fingers... and I was even expelled from my school."

My eyes widen at the statement. "Why would you be expelled?!"

"A building in the school was part of the collateral damage, and it nearly killed my classmates," he lowers his hand and lifts his head somberly. "They only got highly bruised, but... I would've preferred if they hadn't gotten hurt at all."

Okay, now I'm starting to grow concerned, but I can't get too worried, otherwise I might drive him off. For now, I should probably ask the obvious.

"Have you been able to find somebody who can teach you how to control your Quirk?"

The boy laughs, forcing a smile. "I've been looking, but if I had found somebody by now, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"

Well, he has a point there, but still...

"Nobody wants to teach you how to control your Quirk? Seriously?"

The boy turns to me with an exasperated look. I guess that means my questions are starting to frustrate him?

"Listen, my Quirk is a very destructive one: and it only worsens the more intense my emotions become. With that in mind, can you really blame people for not wanting to get close to me?"

"No, but that's not fair at all!" I narrow my eyes and snap both my hands, summoning a fireball and snowball at my fingertips. "I can control fire and ice, and if I put some effort into it, I could endanger an entire apartmenr block!"

"But the key difference between you and me, is that you can control your Quirk, while I can't," he points out, and now I'm the one getting frustrated at his pessimism. "If you're so intent on keeping this going, why don't you try to help me control my Quirk?"

I get an idea just as he realizes what he said. "Please forget I said that."

"Sorry, no can do," I fold my arms with a determined smile. "I'm going to help you control your Quirk, and I'm not taking a no for an answer!"

He rubs his forehead. "I don't even know your name!"

Oh right, I guess that's the first thing I should've told him. Oops.

"I'm Shoto Todoroki."

After a pause, he gives me his name, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku Midoriya... sounds familiar, somehow.

"I guess I'll be under your tutelage, then."

"That's the idea!"

I wrap my arm around him again, but rather than freak out like before, he simply blushes and looks away.

If I ever find a way to help him control his Quirk, I'll do everything I can to help. But for now, I'm going to let him know that he has someone who'll support him by his side.

Just like how I once had that boy a long time ago.

I hope you're ready, Midoriya, because I'll get you to control your Quirk one way or another!


End file.
